Archimedes Dominion
A secretive organization, which idolizes the ideas of Invention and Adaptation: We strive to incorperate over-looked, or "odd" designs and strategies into our plans, hoping to gain an unforseen edge over our adversaries. We set Archimedes up as our figurehead, often with an almost worshipful reverence to the ancient figure, and long ago, based ourselves in the ruins of Syracuse, watching, waiting and building strength until the time seemed right to conquer the Mediterranean and the world in the name of the Golden Greek and Roman empires. Recruitment Please post the answers to these questions in the comments. 1. What types of ships do you build? 2. What is your flagship? (add it's picture). 3. Who are you? (as far as names go, don't pick something cheerful and bubbly; we are going for dark, mysterious, world domination seekers). Chain of Command Consul: ''Gnaeus II, ''Current commander of the Archimedes Dominion, Gnaeus II '''is a capable and meticulous planner who's ambition is to surprise the enemy constantly and yet always be prepared for anything we could ever encounter. (AdmiralJoshNinja) '''Procurator Ducenarii: Belisarius II, A descendant of ancient Eastern Roman nobility and of the great Byzantine general Belisarius, he took on his ancestor's illustrious name and searched for glory in the high seas. (Bouexic) Somebody: 'Hey! This spot should have your name on it. The FleetCategory:Navies and FleetsCategory:New/Small Navies ''The Ships Warships These are the biggest, baddest ships in the fleet. ADStyx.png|The flagship of Gnaeus II, The ''Styx'' is an unholy combination of an ancient Greek ramming ship and a four masted schooner. It carries few guns but has an incredible top speed with it's full sail and oar power. Built for ramming and with a heavily armored front end, the Styx also; instead of huge cannon batteries, carries two large Ballistae which can wreak havoc with unquenchable molten fire, or clear decks instantly with huge spreads of arrows or shrapnel. Napoleon_(ship-of-the-line)_v3.jpg|A steam-powered ship-of-the line (but uses sails for long-distance travel) the 120-gun Napoleon has immense firepower in its broadsides. The pride of the French Navy, it was captured by the Byzantine mercenary captain Belisarius II and became his flagship. Annibal_(galleass)_v2.jpg|Named after the famed general of antiquity, Annibal is a large and powerful galleass. Its well-drilled rowing crew gives it extreme maneuverability, with its iron "beak" designed to cut oars of opposing vessels, crippling them to be finished off by its 15 cannon. Fighting tops provide platforms for infantry armed with muskets and highly-trained in boarding tactics. In Dominion service, it is the scourge of the Mediterranean. Cocytus.png|A large, tough, and powerful warship; the ''Cocytus'' is a well rounded blend of strength and agility. Ramming Ships Ships built to ram. ADPhlegethon.png|A large and extremely tough ramming ship, the ''Phlegethon'' is modeled after the trireme's of ancient Rome and Greece, the triremes odd construction methods lend massive strength and toughness to this powerful vessel that is equipped with no weapons other than it's ram and single ballistae. Frigates Smaller ships, usually with a larger emphasis on speed. ADAcheron.png|A small, tough, and reasonably fast ship, the Acheron is a versatile vessel that can be used for many different purposes. Specialty Ships These ships have a specific concentrated purpose, though they can also fill other roles. Neptune.png|Extremely streamlined, the ''Neptune''' makes the most of it's man-power and was built solely with speed in mind. Allies *UNSF *British East India Company *Royal Navy Current Status ''At peace. Currently unknown to the world. Plotting Turmoil.